Fairytale Visit
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Mal and Natara head off to the local children's shelter once more, where they tell a classic tales, with a twist.
1. SnowWhite

_Fairytale Visit_

_**Hey readers, just something that popped into my mind and I wanted to try it out, see if it worked you know? But I'll need your help to confirm that, let me know what you think of this idea please. Thanks :) Enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

It was a usual sunny afternoon in San Francisco; people roamed around the streets running their daily errands and went about their business, completely unaware of any danger that could be lurking around the corner. Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams sat in their squad car driving downtown to visit the San Francisco Children's Shelter as they did once before during Halloween.

"I still don't see why I have to go again." Mal grumbled.

"Because, Mal, they loved you last time and besides, you promised me you would!"

"Remind me why I promised that again?"

Natara just laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. A little while later, Natara pulled up outside the shelter and stepped inside, Mal shortly following. Small children looked up at them, recognition and joy filled their expressions as they all charged forward.

"Natawa and Mal are here!"

A young girl, around the age of three, with fine blonde hair and pale skin said rushing up to them, where she was swooped up in Mal's arms and hugged lightly.

"Hey there, Brea." He said placing her back on the ground and crouching so he was her height level.

"Hewwo." Brea said shyly and bit her thumb.

After a number of greetings by the other children, Natara and Mal gathered the kids in front of them.

"So, what do you all want to do this afternoon?" Natara said softly, placing her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Tell us a story!" a boy called out and the others nodded enthusiastically.

"Wanna take this one Mal?" Natara whispered.

"... Sure, why not." Mal directed his attention to the children. "Okay then, gather round and shut up."

Natara sighed as the kids moved over to the sofa area and sat in a circle on the floor staring up at Mal. Natara sat near the back on a wooden chair, with a young boy on her lap. Brea stumbled over and tugged lightly on Mal's jacket sleeve. He smiled down at her and lifted her up onto his lap, holding her as she leaned back into his embrace. She still bit her thumb and held a small stuffed rabbit in her tiny hands.

"Okay... um... Oh, I know. How about a classic tale with my own twist?"

"Yeah!" the children called and settled down into a comfortable position as Mal began his tale.

* * *

_Once upon a time in mid winter, at a time when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a beautiful queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed, she looked up at the snow and accidently pricked her finger with the needle. A few droplets of blood fell into the snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful that she thought, _

'_If only I had a child with skin white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as this frame.'_

_Soon afterward the fair queen gave birth to a little baby girl that was indeed as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they nicknamed her Snow-White; but in fact her real name was Amy Chen._

* * *

"Seriously, you're using Amy?" Natara quipped and smirked at Mal.

"Excuse me, is this your story?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"Shhh Natawa!" Brea, the little three year old girl sat on Mal's lap, whined and shot her small glare, making her giggle.

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying..."

* * *

_The queen was the most beautiful woman in all the land, and very proud of her beauty. She owned a magical mirror, which she stood in front of every morning, and asked:_

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"_

_And the mirror always replied the same thing:_

"_You, my queen, are fairest of all."_

_And then she knew for certain that no one in the world was more beautiful than she. Amy grew up and she was so beautiful that she surpassed even the queen herself. Now when the queen asked her mirror:_

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"_

_The mirror said:_

"_You, my queen, are fair; it's true. But Amy is a thousand times fairer than you."_

_When the queen heard the mirror say this, she became pale with envy, and from that hour on, she hated Amy. Whenever she looked at her, she thought that Amy was to blame that she was no longer the most beautiful woman in the world. This turned her heart around. Her jealousy gave her no peace. One day she summoned a huntsman, named Kai, and said to him, _

_"Take Amy out into the woods to a remote spot, and stab her to death. As proof that she is dead bring heart back to me."_

_Kai, the huntsman, afraid of the wicked queen did indeed take Amy into the woods. When he took out his hunting knife to stab her, she began to cry, and begged fervently that he might spare her life. Kai took pity on her because she was so beautiful, and he thought, _

'_The wild animals will soon devour her anyway. I'm glad that I don't have to kill her.'_

_He ordered her to flee deep into the woods and never return, or the evil queen would have her killed for sure. Heeding his words, Amy fled into the woods thanking Kai as she went. As soon as Kai was sure she was out of sight, he turned on his heels and headed over to a barn, where he slaughtered a pig and removed it's heart, bringing it back to the queen as 'proof' that Amy was dead._

* * *

"Whoa, Mal, isn't this a little... gruesome?"

"Natara, stop interrupting. It's fine, right kids?"

"Yup!" the kids cheered.

"Told ya."

"Fine, but why not just use the normal Characters?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Mal smirked. "Now shush, or your going in the naughty corner."

Natara shot Mal a glare that could melt ice, but stayed silent, as the kids all giggled mischievously.

* * *

_Amy was now all alone in the great forest. She was terribly afraid, and began to run. She ran over sharp stones and through thorns the entire day. Finally, just as the sun was about to set, she came to a little house. The house belonged to seven dwarfs. They were working in a mine, and were not at home. Amy hesitated, but went inside and found everything to be small, but neat and tidy. There was a little table with seven little plates, seven little spoons, seven little knives and forks, seven little mugs, and against the wall there were seven little beds, all freshly made._

_Amy was hungry and thirsty, so she ate a few vegetables and a little bread from each little plate, and from each little glass she drank a drop of wine. Because she was so exhausted from running all day long, she wanted to lie down and go to sleep. She tried each of the seven little beds, one after the other, but none felt right until she came to the seventh one, and she lay down upon it and fell into a pleasant sleep._

_When night came, the seven dwarfs returned home from the work. They lit their seven little candles, and saw that someone had been in their house, so they began to explore cautiously. The seventh one looked at his bed, he found Amy lying there, fast asleep. The seven dwarfs all came running and they cried out with amazement. They fetched their seven candles and looked at Amy. _

_"Wow!" they cried. "She is so beautiful!" _

_They liked her very much. They did not wake her up, but let her rest in the bed for the night. The seventh dwarf had to sleep on the small sofa until the night was done. _

_The next morning, when Amy woke up, the dwarfs asked her who she was and how she had found her way to their house. She told them how the evil queen had tried to kill her, how the huntsman had spared her life, how she had run the entire day, finally winding up at their house. The dwarfs took pity on her and said, _

_"If you will keep house for us, and cook, sew, make beds, wash, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay here, and you'll have everything that you want. We come home in the evening, and supper must be ready by then, but we spend the days digging for gold in the mine. You will be alone then. Watch out for the queen, and do not let anyone in."_

_The queen thought that she was again the most beautiful woman in the land, and the next morning she stepped before the mirror with a small smirk upon her face and asked,_

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"_

_The mirror answered once again,_

"_You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Amy beyond the seven mountains is a thousand times fairer than you."_

_It enraged the queen to hear this and she knew that she had been deceived, that Kai had not killed Amy. Because only the seven dwarfs lived in the seven mountains, she knew at once that they must have rescued her and been hiding her. She began to plan immediately how she might kill her, because she would have no peace until the mirror once again said that she was the most beautiful woman in the land. At last she thought of something to do and started her wicked scheme. She made a poisoned comb, disguised herself, and went out to the dwarf's house. She knocked on the door, but Amy called out, _

_"I am not allowed to let anyone in."_

_Then she pulled out the comb, and Amy saw how it glistened. She noted that the woman was a complete stranger and she opened the door, and bought the comb from her. _

_"Come, let me comb your hair," said the woman. _

_She had barely stuck the comb into Amy's hair, before the girl fell down and was dead. _

_"That will keep you lying there," said the queen. And she went home with a light heart._

_The dwarfs came home just in time. They saw what had happened and pulled the poisoned comb from her hair. Amy opened her eyes and came back to life. She promised the dwarfs not to let anyone in again._

_The queen stepped before her mirror once more and said,_

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"_

_The mirror answered,_

"_You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Amy with the seven dwarfs is a thousand times fairer than you."_

_When the queen heard this, she shook and trembled with anger, _

_"Amy will die, if it costs me my life!" _

_Then she went into her most secret room - no one else was allowed inside - and she made a poisoned apple. From the outside it was red and beautiful, and anyone who saw it would desire it. Then she disguised herself as a peasant woman, went to the dwarfs' house and knocked on the door._

_Amy peeped out and said, "I'm not allowed to let anyone in. The dwarfs have forbidden it most severely."_

_"If you don't want to, I can't force you," said the peasant woman. "I am selling these apples, and I will give you one to taste."_

_"No, I can't accept anything. The dwarfs don't want me to."_

_"If you are afraid, then I will cut the apple in two and eat half of it. Here, you eat the half with the beautiful red cheek!" _

_Now the apple had been so artfully made that only the red half was poisoned. When Amy saw that the peasant woman was eating part of the apple, her desire for it grew stronger, so she finally let the woman hand her the other half through the window. She bit into it, but she barely had the bite in her mouth when she fell to the ground dead._

_The queen was happy, went home, and asked her mirror,_

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who now is fairest of them all?_

_And it answered,_

"_You, my queen, are fairest of them all."_

_"Now I'll have some peace," she sighed, "because once again I'm the most beautiful woman in the land. Amy will remain dead this time."_

_That evening the dwarfs returned home from the mines. Amy was lying on the floor, and she was dead. looked in her hair for something poisonous, but nothing helped. They could not bring her back to life. They laid her on a beautifully carved log, and all seven sat next with her and cried and cried for three days. _

_They were going to bury her, but they saw that she remained fresh. She did not look at all like a dead person, and she still had beautiful red cheeks. They had a glass coffin made for her, and laid her inside, so that she could be seen easily. They wrote her name and her ancestry on it in gold letters, and one of them always stayed at home and kept watch over her._

_Amy lay there in the coffin a long, long time, and she did not decay. She was still as white as snow with lips as red as blood, and hair black as ebony wood. She lay there as if she were asleep._

_One day a handsome prince, named Kenneth Greene, came to the dwarfs' house and wanted shelter for the night. When he came into their parlour and saw Amy lying there in a glass coffin, illuminated so beautifully by seven little candles, he could not get enough of her beauty. He read the golden inscription and saw that she was the daughter of a king. Feeling his heart pound against his chest, he gently lifted up the glass, despite the protests of the dwarfs and leant down, placing a single tender kiss upon her soft lips. _

_After a long moment, Amy's large brown eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at her saviour. All the dwarfs cheered as she sat up, smiling sweetly at them. Ken then brought Amy back to his castle on his noble steed. Their wedding was set for the next day, and everyone in the kingdom was invited. The evil queen attended the wedding in a fury, determined to murder Amy, but Ken refused to let her near his bride and had her arrested. She was locked away in a dungeon for all eternity and they all lived Happily Ever After._

* * *

"The End."

"I wike that story." Brea mentioned before yawning.

All the children had listened intently to the story, but were now dozing off.

"Alright kids, I think it's time for Mal and me to go."

"Aww..." they sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be back, right Nat?"

"Yeah, of course. Mal _promises, _don't you Mal?" Natara said smiling.

"... Yep, I promise." Mal replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

Saying their farewells, Mal and Natara left the shelter and headed for their squad car. Slipping in the driver's seat, Natara turned to Mal with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Mal mumbled.

"Oh nothing... big softie."

"Hey! I am _not _a big softie."

"Sure you're not." Natara said sarcastically, gaining a smirk from Mal. "Just remember what you said, Mal. You promised."

"Ah hell..." he groaned as Natara started the engine and drove back home, knowing she was determined to hold Mal to his word.

* * *

_**Thanks for participating in my experiment ;) Review? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death or the tale of Snow White (I have no idea who does, but hey!) **_


	2. Cinderella

_Fairytale Visit_

_Cinderella_

_**Okay, so this was going to be a one-shot, but I got a request from Cool22hd asking for me to do another story. So here it is! I wanted to thank everyone for their support with this. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed/read or subscribed. :) I would do review replies, but it's just be a bunch of 'Thank you's.  
Another quick note: If you want to see any fairytale in particular, then leave a note and I'll try to get to it! Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

True to her word, Natara once again forced Mal to go back to the children's shelter the next week, on their day off. The kids were overjoyed at their arrival and once again asked for Mal to tell them a story. He thought long and hard about the perfect story and when one sprang to mind, he couldn't help but smirk. Settling the children down in front of him and Natara, who sat at Mal's side, he began to tell a familiar tale of Cinderella, but with his own little twist of course.

* * *

_Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young woman. Unhappy she was, for her mother was dead, her father had married another woman, a widow with two daughters, and her stepmother despised her. All the nice things, kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters, but never for her. And not just the kind thoughts and love, but also dresses, shoes, delicious food, comfy beds, as well as every home comfort. All this was laid on for her daughters. But, for the poor unhappy woman, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No nice resting places or comfort. For she had to work hard all day, and only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. Although she had a nickname, everybody called her by her given name, Natara. _

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! Me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because... um..."

"Exactly, don't worry you'll have a happy ending, well, unless you want me to make you one of the ugly stepsisters."

"_No way_, Malachi."

"Then be quiet."

Natara groaned and hung her head, so that her hair shielded her face. Mal and the children laughed lightly, but settled down and begged Mal to continue the story, which he did happily.

* * *

_Natara used to spend long hours all alone talking to a little stray dog that she had taken in. The dog barked,_

_"Woof", which really meant, "Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters have and that is beauty."_

_And it was quite true. Natara, even dressed in rags with a dusty grey face from the cinders, was an attractive woman. She was thin, had long, flowing coffee-coloured hair and perfect olive toned skin. But the most beautiful thing about Natara was her eyes; sparkling hazel that brightened up any room, even if it was dark. Whereas her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, pudgy and ugly and they always would be._

* * *

"Mal!" Natara scolded, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wait, so when I compliment you, you get mad but if I called you unattractive, you'd still get mad? _Women_..."

The boys of the group chuckled while the girls sighed and rolled their eyes. Natara turned away, trying to hide her rapidly increasing blush with her hair, but it was no use. Mal smirked at her, enjoying the rare embarrassment that Natara shown. He decided to torment her further and reached over, taking her hand in his. Natara lifted her head and met Mal's gaze, wide-eyed. The children tried to stifle their laughter, while some of the girl sighed dreamily. Natara cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure, slipping her hand out of Mal's and placing them elegantly in her lap.

"Just continue."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

_One day, stunning new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at the king's castle and the stepsisters were getting ready to go to it. Natara plucked up the courage to ask her stepmother,_

_"What about me?"_

_"You?" Her wicked stepmother scoffed. "Oh, you can come, if you finish your chores before we leave. You must wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy." Natara sighed, but accepted the offer, anything to give her a glimmer of hope for going to the ball. _

_Natara worked faster and harder than she had ever done before, determined to prove her evil stepmother wrong and go to the ball. Once she had finished, Natara rushed down the stairs to where her 'family' resigned. _

"_Stepmother! I've finished!" Natara called as she neared. _

"_Have you, my dear?" Her stepmother said doubtfully._

"_Yes, everything. May I go, oh please may I go?"_

"_Well, did you wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_And did you tidy the bedrooms and do the laundry?"_

"_Um... you never said-"_

"_Oh, tut tut Natara!" Her stepmother wore an evil grin. "Our deal was to finish all your chores I'm afraid you must stay, come along my angels!" _

_Without another word, Natara's stepmother and stepsisters left their home, getting in a horse drawn carriage and riding off into the night. Natara gently pushed the door shut, and ran to the kitchen. She collapsed onto the floor and wept, wishing desperately that she may have a chance of going to the ball. _

_Suddenly something amazing happened. In the kitchen, where Natara was sitting all by herself, there was a burst of light and an elderly fairy appeared._

_"Do not be alarmed, Natara," said the fairy. "I am your fairy godmother, and I have heard your wish. You shall go to the ball!"_

_"How can I, dressed in rags?" Natara replied, staring in disbelief at the figure before her. "And my stepmother forbids it." _

_The fairy godmother just smiled. With a flick of her magic wand... Natara found herself wearing the most elegant, beautiful dress, the loveliest ever seen in all the land. Wiping away her tears, Natara looked down at the dress and smiled, feeling the silky fabric between her fingers. _

_"Now that we have settled the matter of the dress," said the fairy godmother, "we'll need to get you a coach. A real lady would never go to a ball on foot! Quick! Get me a pumpkin!" she ordered._

_"Oh of course," said Natara, rushing away. Then the fairy godmother turned to the dog._

_"You, bring me seven mice!"_

_"Seven mice!" barked the dog. "I didn't know fairies ate mice too!"_

_"They're not for eating, silly! Do as you are told... and, remember they must be alive!"_

_Natara soon returned with a fine pumpkin and the dog with seven mice he had caught in the cellar._

_"Good!" exclaimed the fairy. With a flick of her magic wand, the pumpkin transformed into a sparkling carriage and the mice became six large white horses, while the seventh mouse turned into a coachman, in a smart uniform and carrying a whip. Natara could hardly believe her eyes and placed her hand over her mouth._

* * *

"Um..."

"What's wrong Mal?" Natara asked, seeing the kids' confused faces.

"I haven't thought of who the prince will be... Oscar?"

"No!" The kids yelled in unison, causing both Natara and Mal to jump. "We want you to be the pwince!" Brea said softly.

"Oh... Kids, I don't th-"

"Mal, its fine, just go with it." Natara said gently, smiling.

"Oh, alright then." Mal said, blushing lightly.

* * *

_"They will take you to the castle. You will soon see that Mal, the prince, in whose honour the ball is being held, will be enchanted by your loveliness. But remember my dear! You must leave the ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. Your coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses will become mice again and the coachman will turn back into a mouse... and you will be dressed again in rags and wearing shoes instead of these dainty little glass slippers! Do you understand?" _

_Natara beamed and said, "Yes, I understand! Thank you!"_

_The horse drawn carriage rode off, taking Natara with it. When Natara entered the ballroom at the palace, a hush fell. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence to admire her elegance, beauty and grace._

_"Who is that?" people asked each other in hushed tones. _

_The two stepsisters also wondered who the newcomer was, for never in a month of Sundays, would they ever have guessed that the beautiful woman was really poor Natara. When Mal set eyes on Natara, he was struck by her beauty. Walking over to her, he bowed deeply and asked her to dance. And to the great disappointment of all the young ladies, he danced with Natara all evening._

_"Who are you, fair maiden?" Mal kept asking her, but Natara only replied,_

_"What does it matter who I am? You will never see me again anyway."_

_"Oh, but I shall, I'm quite certain!" he replied, smiling charmingly at her. _

_Natara had a wonderful time at the ball, dancing with the prince... But, all of a sudden, she heard the sound of a clock: the first stroke of midnight! She remembered what her fairy godmother had said, and without another word she slipped from Mal's arms and ran down the steps out of the castle. As she ran she lost one of her glass slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up! If the last stroke of midnight were to sound... oh... what a disaster that would be! Out she fled and vanished into the night. Mal had chased her, calling to her and begging her to stop. He jogged down the stairs when he noticed a small glass slipper lying upon the stone steps. Mal, who had realised he was madly in love with her, picked up her slipper and said to his servants,_

_"Go and search everywhere for the woman whose foot this slipper fits. I must find her!" _

_His servants did as he wished and tried the slipper on the foot of all the women in the land. They came to Natara's house and knocked on the door, asking if they may try the slipper on the women's feet. The stepmother gladly accepted, hoping that one of her daughter's feet may fit the slipper. Natara stood in the background, overhearing everything. She peeked her head out of the kitchen and noticed the glass slipper in the servant's hands. She gasped, knowing that it was hers. Despite the consequences her stepmother could give her, she rushed out of the kitchen and asked if they could try her foot. Slipping her foot into the glass slipper, to see it fit perfectly, everyone gasped. _

_"That awful untidy woman simply cannot have been at the ball," snapped the stepmother. "Tell Mal he ought to marry one of my two daughters! Can't you see how ugly Natara is! Can't you see?"_

_Suddenly she broke off, for the fairy godmother appeared before them._

_"That's enough!" she exclaimed, raising her magic wand. In a flash, Natara appeared in a splendid dress, shining with youth and beauty. Her stepmother and stepsisters gaped at her in amazement, and the servants said,_

_"Come with us, fair maiden! Mal waits to present you with his engagement ring!" _

_Natara joyfully went with them and was reunited with her prince. They were married the next day and lived happily ever after. And as for the dog, he just said "Woof!"._

* * *

"The End."

"Yay! Tell another!" The kids implored.

Mal sighed and stretched, noticing that half an hour had passed. He looked to Natara, who shrugged, while smiling.

"Do I have to?" He whispered to her.

"Well, no one is going to force you, Mal. But it would make them happy..."

Mal thought about it for a while, unsure whether or not to tell them another story. What would he tell? He didn't know _that _many fairytales. Looking back at Natara and then to the children's pleading faces, he still couldn't decide. It was an unusually hard decision for him to make...


	3. Sleeping Beauty

_Fairytale Visit_

_Sleeping Beauty_

_**This chapter is dedicated to somewhat-strange xx and BreezyFan. Thank you for the suggestions and I always try to do requests, hope you enjoy! I mixed your requests into one so yeah, enjoy! :D**  
_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, once again I would do review replies, but you know! THANK YOU! :D Any requests, maybe for another story or this one - which I might end now, but yeah! **_

* * *

Mal once again scanned the room and pleading faces of the little children gathered in front of him. Eventually his eyes landed on Brea, who was sat in the front row, very close to Mal, hugging her bunny tightly and looking up at him with large, puppy-dog eyes. Mal could feel his walls crumbling beneath her adorable gaze, and wondered if he really had gone soft...

"Fine, fine." He sighed in defeat.

All the children cheered and Natara laughed lightly. Mal smirked at her and rolled his eyes playfully before stretching.

"Um... story, story. Let's think here... Oh, I know one."

* * *

_Once upon a time there were a King and Queen in a distant land, they had long prayed for a child for many years but had no luck. This had brought great sadness upon the kingdom, and the King feared that he would never have an heir to take over his kingdom. One day, while the Queen was bathing in the spring and thinking about a beautiful baby girl, a frog crept out from the bushes and said to her,_

"_Your highness, your wish shall be fulfilled. Before the year has passed, you will give birth to a beautiful baby girl."_

_Without another word, the frog hopped back where it came, leaving the Queen in utter shock. The Queen was overjoyed and ran to her husband to tell him the news. True to the frogs word, before a year had passed the Queen did indeed give birth to a radiant baby girl, and they had named her Blaise. _

* * *

"Ooh, now I'm excited to see where this is going." Natara said sarcastically.

"_Heh_, well Blaise seems to be the only person I hadn't included yet."

"You should have made her an evil stepsister."

Mal chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nat, seriously, you need to get over this dominant-woman issue."

"_What did you say?"_ Natara growled.

"Nothing!" Mal answered quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "... Um... _Anyway_,"

* * *

_The King could not contain the pride and joy he felt within him and prepared an enormous, great feast in honour of his daughter. He invited all his friends, family and neighbours. The King even invited the three good fairies in hope that they may bestow a gift upon their daughter to celebrate her birth. He did not invite the fourth fairy, as she was rumoured to be wicked and cruel and they had feared what she may do. Some refused to call her a fairy at all, instead called her a witch. _

_The entire kingdom had gathered outside the castle and paraded through the streets in celebration on the child's long awaited birth. One-by-one, the guests arrived in the castle ball room, which had been decorated for the occasion, and took their seats. Last to arrive were the three good fairies, which had looked upon Blaise and smiled. Each one of them had promised to bestow a single gift upon her as their present to the King and Queen. The first fairy, Angela, walked up to the cradle and with a flick of her magic wand, said, _

"_For you, dear Blaise, I bestow the gift of beauty."_

_And she walked away, and then the second fairy, Anita, stepped up and with a similar gesture to Maria, said,_

"_I grant you the gift of virtue, little one."_

_Just then, as the third fairy, Maria, was about to grant her wish to Blaise, the large wooden doors burst open and in stormed the wicked witch, rage apparent on her face. A few screams of the guests could be heard, as they were obviously startled. Scowling at the King and Queen, an evil grin formed across her lips. She glided over to the baby Blaise and looked down at her, forcing her way past the three good fairies. _

"_You're not welcomed here, witch!" The King roared and called his guards, but simply slamming her staff on the ground, the guards disappeared into thin air with a poof of smoke. _

"_Dear King, I must have missed my invitation. I am also here to bestow a gift upon your beautiful daughter. And please, call me by my name at least." _

"_Please, Sandra-_

* * *

Natara broke into a fit of laughter which cut Mal off in the middle of his sentence. The kids all glared at her, while Mal raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry... It's just... Sandra, Maria and my Mom? _Seriously_?"

"Why not?" Mal said calmly. "It's just a story after all, where I can make anything happen to that little bi-"

"Mal!"

"Oops. I mean _witch._"

"_Phew._ Remember you audience Malachi."

"Sorry..."

Mal ran his hand through his tousled hair and flashed Natara his most charming smile, gaining a slight grin in return. She sighed and rolled her eyes humorously and stifled her laughter, gesturing for Mal to continue.

* * *

"_Please, Sandra, our little girl is quite blessed already. We do not need-"_

"_Nonsense my dear King." _

_Refusing to even breathe for fear of what the evil witch Sandra might do, the King sat back down on his throne and said a silent prayer. The Queen was shaking with panic and stayed completely silent as Sandra raised her staff. Her voice became husky as she spoke, and evil glint in her eyes. _

"_On your twentieth birthday, you will prick your finger upon a spindle and fall down: dead!"_

"_No!" The Queen screamed, being held back by her husband as she tried to reach her doomed baby. _

_The entire kingdom had fallen silent, shocked at the immoral spell that Sandra had cast. _

"_You'll pay for this witch!" The King roared._

_With a cackle, the witch turned on her heels and stormed back out the castle doors, vanishing into the air. The Queen sobbed by Blaise's cradle, covering her eyes with her hands. The King stood beside her, hanging his head in despair. When all seemed to be lost, the good fairy Maria stepped back up to the cradle and placed her hand upon the Queen's shoulder. _

"_Your highness, all hope is not lost," She began in a soft voice. "My magic is not strong enough to undo this curse, but may soften it so Blaise will not die, but instead fall into a deep sleep, until true loves kiss breaks the spell."_

"_Thank you good fairy." The Queen mumbled, rising to her feet shakily. _

_Over the years, the promises of the fairies came true. The Blaise grew to be beautiful, virtuous and much more. Everyone who saw her could not help but love her. Blaise had long blonde hair that flowed down her back and had plump, rose-red lips. Her skin was lightly tanned and her bright azure eyes sparkled in the sunlight. _

* * *

"Nice description." Natara muttered.

"Why, are you _jealous_?"

"You're pushing it Fallon."

"I was just asking" Mal said innocently, a cheeky smirk slapped on his face.

"Whatever, continue your story so we can leave." Natara huffed and faced away from Mal.

* * *

_The King and Queen were determined to prevent the curse placed on Blaise by the spiteful witch and sent out a command that all the spindles in the whole kingdom should be burned. No one in the kingdom was allowed to tell Blaise of the curse that had been placed upon her for they did not want her to worry or be sad._

_On the morning of her twentieth birthday, Blaise awoke early - excited to be another year older. She was up so early in the morning, that she realized everyone else still slept. Blaise roamed through the halls trying to keep her occupied until the rest of the castle awoke. She wandered about the whole place, looking at rooms and halls as she pleased and at last she came to an old tower that she had never explored before. She climbed the narrow, winding stone staircase and reached a little wooden door. A rusty key was sticking in the lock and when she turned it, the door creaked open._

_In a little room sat an elderly woman with a spindle, busily spinning cloth. The old woman was so deaf that she had never heard the King's command that all spindles should be destroyed._

_"Good morning, Ma'am," said Blaise, "What might you be doing?"_

_"I am spinning, my dear" said the old woman._

_"What is the thing that whirls round so merrily?" asked Blaise and she took the spindle and tried to spin too._

_But she had scarcely touched the spindle when it pricked her finger. A single drop of blood dropped onto the floor and Blaise fell down onto the cold stone floor, in a deep sleep. _

_The King, Queen and servants had all started their morning routines and right in the midst of them, fell asleep too. The horses fell asleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the doves on the roof and the flies on the wall. Even the fire in the hearth grew still and went to sleep. The kitchen maid, who sat with a chicken before her, ready to pluck its feathers, fell asleep. The cook was in the midst of scolding the kitchen boy for a mess he'd made but they both fell fast asleep. The wind died down and on the trees in front of the castle not a leaf stirred. And lastly, the once flowing fountain died down and not a single drop flowed out. _

_Round the castle a hedge of brier roses began to grow up. Every year it grew higher until at last nothing could be seen of the sleeping castle, it was completely shrouded in thorns and roses._

_There was a legend in the land about the lovely Sleeping Beauty, as the King's daughter was nicknamed, and from time to time Princes came and tried to force their way through the hedge and into the castle. But they found it impossible for the thorns, as though they were alive, grabbed at them and would not let them through._

_After many years a handsome Prince came again to the country and heard an old man tell the tale of the castle which stood behind the brier hedge and the beautiful Blaise who had slept within for a hundred years. He heard also that many Princes had tried to make it through the brier hedge but none had succeeded and many had been caught in it and died._

_The young Prince said, "I am not afraid. I must go and see this 'Sleeping Beauty'."_

_The good old man did all in his power to persuade him not to go, but the Prince would not listen, fascinated by the tale. _

_Now the hundred years were just ending. When the Prince approached the brier hedge it was covered with beautiful large roses. He fought his way through the raging shrubs and eventually came to an opening. Unfortunately, the wicked with Sandra appeared before him. _

"_Leave now or be damned!" She growled._

_The prince scowled at the witch and with a single swish of his sword, chopped off her head and left her on the floor, dead. _

_In the courtyard, the Prince saw the horses and dogs lying asleep. On the roof sat the sleeping doves with their heads tucked under their wings. When he went into the house, the flies were asleep on the walls and the servants asleep in the halls. Near the throne lay the King and Queen, sleeping peacefully beside each other. In the kitchen the cook, the kitchen boy and the kitchen maid all slept with their heads resting on the table._

_The Prince went on farther. All was so still that he could hear his own breathing and heartbeat. At last he reached the old winding tower and opened the door into the little room where the Blaise was asleep. There she lay upon her bed; looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. His heartbeat raced inside his chest and he knew then that he was in love with her. The prince bent down and gave her a single kiss upon her rosy lips. As their lips brushed, the once Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him._

_Throughout the castle, everyone and everything slowly woke up and looked at each other with astonished eyes, confused about what had just occurred. The prince and Blaise had made their way down to the throne room where they were met by cheers coming from the kingdom. In less than a month, the Prince and Blaise were married, and lived happily ever after. _

* * *

"The End."

"Hehehe, yay! The evil witch is dead!" The children cheered and clapped.

Natara's mood seemed to have improved throughout the rest of the tale and she was sat with her legs folded on top of each other, smiling slightly. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Mal looked around and noticed the kids imitated her actions. He laughed lightly and stood up, stretching out his back.

"Alright kiddies. I think it's time Nat and I leave."

"Aww, not yet!" The kids cried.

"Why, you want _another _story?" Mal groaned.

"Nope!" Brea said climbing onto her feet and toddling over to Natara.

Natara bent down to her height as she whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Oh, Brea, um... w-we can't do that." Natara stuttered.

"Aww..."

Mal raised an eyebrow and walked over bending down next to Natara.

"What did she say?" He whispered.

"We want you to re-enact the kissing scene!" The kids called.

"Whoa. No way!"

"_Pleeaassseee!_" The kids begged and swarmed them.

Natara had fallen unusually silent and hid her face with her hair. Mal cleared his throat awkwardly, met by this sudden predicament. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and took a deep breath.

"Listen, kids, we _really _can't do that."

"Why not!" Brea whined.

"Because... Natara has a boyfriend."

"So? It's acting." A young boy commented.

"Still..."

"It's fine, we understand..." The young boy mumbled. "I mean, if you're not man enough to do it, then fine by me."

Mal glared at him and felt his blood boil slightly. He despised it when people questioned his manhood more than most things, even stuck-up rich people. Natara stood up silently and tucked her hair behind her ear, slightly regaining her previous composure. Mal shortly followed and took a deep breath.

"Look, kid."

"It's Damon."

"_Whatever_," Mal snarled. "It's not that I'm not 'man enough'. It's that I respect her relationship."

"It's. Acting."

"You know what, kid, fine."

Mal swiftly wrapped his arm around Natara's waist and pulled her close, hearing her gasp before it was cut off by his lips brushing hers. He brought her into a passionate kiss and held her close to him. Natara stiffened and stood wide-eyed, before relaxing and letting her eyelids slide shut. Her arms draped themselves around his neck and she deepened the kiss. The children giggled and wolf-whistled until Natara pulled away, a huge red blush apparent on her cheeks. Mal felt his cheeks burn also and released her, stepping out the door without another word.

Natara stood there for a long while, the kids watching her in silence. She couldn't process what had just happened, but felt a grin tug at the corners of her lips. Eventually, she snapped herself out of the trance she was in and turned back to the kids. She quickly walked outside, closing the door behind her and leaving in silence, only slightly waving goodbye as she went.

Only one word passed her breathless lips as she leant back against the wooden door.

"_Wow_..."


	4. Rapunzel

_Fairytale Visit_

_Rapunzel_

_**Hey everyone, so I just wanted to say that this will be the last fairy tale I'm going to do, I wouldn't have even done this one, but I got a request for it. So this fairy tale is dedicated to choirboyandMalss. Please enjoy and thanks so much for all the support! :)  
Also, I may not update for a little while. I have my psychology exam tomorrow... :S And then Science on the 24th, but I will try. **_

* * *

It had been yet another exhausting day for Mal and Natara at the precinct; they had finally captured the latest killer to roam around the streets of San Francisco. It had been a rough week, and things had been a little awkward between the two partners ever since what had happened the last time they visited the local children's shelter. It had become a regular thing now, visiting at least once a week to tell the kids a story or two and then go home. Mal was a little hesitant to visit again after last time, but Natara, despite what she was feeling, managed to convince him otherwise.

While driving in Mal's cruiser, Natara riding shotgun, she had sat in silence for most of the journey; trying to pluck up the courage to ask what was on her mind, and finally get it out in the open. She bit on the flesh of her lower lip nervously and kept glancing over to Mal, whose eyes were fixed on the road. Eventually she just blurted it out, ignoring anything her brain was saying.

"Mal, we need to talk about this."

"About what?"

"_This._"

"And what is 'this' Natara?"

Natara sighed and rolled her eyes. He could be so difficult sometimes.

"What happened, you know, the last time we went to the shelter."

Mal didn't speak for a long moment and pulled up outside the San Francisco Children's Shelter. He tapped the wheel, debating what to say.

"Um... Well... I mean, it was... um..." He couldn't find anything to say and gave up, huffing. "What do you want me to say, Natara? What _can_ I say?"

"I... I don't know."

Natara looked away, trying to hide her face. It's not that she didn't enjoy the kiss, because if she was honest with herself, it was the best kiss of her life, but when she decided to tell Oscar what had happened, he had gotten angry and broken up with her... again.

"Nat, look, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, Oscar would have never broken up with you."

"No, no. Mal, it... it wasn't your fault. Besides, it's kind of a relief actually."

"It is?"

"Yeah, I realised that I never really felt about him how I thought I did. I mean, I didn't even cry."

"I guess that's sort of a good thing, right?"

Natara nodded. Mal was hesitant, but reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked down at it for a brief moment, before smiling and meeting Mal's gaze.

"Shall we do this?"

"Yep."

Sliding out of the car, the two walked side by side into the shelter and did the usual routine. Settling down the kids after being ambushed and Mal beginning his tale with Brea on his lap.

* * *

_There once lived a man and a woman who always wished for a child, but could not have one. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen. The garden was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an witch, who had great power and was feared by all the world. _

_One day the woman was standing by the window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the tastiest Rapunzel. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for it and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day. The woman knew that she could not get any of it and grew more pale and miserable each day. _

_Her husband was worried about her and asked "What is wrong my dear?"_

_"Ah," she replied, "if I can't eat some of the Rapunzel from the garden behind our house I think I shall die." _

_The man, who loved her, thought, 'Sooner than let my lovely wife die, I will bring her some of the Rapunzel myself, no matter what the cost.'_

_In the twilight of the evening, he climbed over the wall into the garden of the witch, hastily grabbed a handful of Rapunzel and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad and ate it happily. She, however, liked it so much - so very much, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, he set out again; but when he had climbed over the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the witch standing before him. _

_"How dare you," she said with angry look, "sneak into my garden and steal my Rapunzel like a thief? You shall suffer for this!"_

_"Ah," the frightened husband answered, "please have mercy; I had to have the Rapunzel. My wife saw it from the window and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat." _

_Then the witch allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him, _

_"If this is true, I will allow you to take as much as you like, only I make one condition. You must give me the baby daughter your wife will bring into the world; she shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother." _

_The man in his fear consented and when the baby was born the witch appeared at once, gave the child the name of Natara and took the baby away with her._

* * *

"Me again?"

"Oh... I could change it if-"

"No, it's fine. Continue." Natara said with a smile.

* * *

_Natara grew into the most beautiful child beneath the sun. When she was twelve years old, the witch shut her into a tower, which lay in an enchanted forest. The tower had no stairs or doors, but only a little window at the very top. When the witch wanted to go in, she stood beneath the window and cried,_

_"Natara, Natara, let down your hair."_

_Natara had magnificent long hair, fine as spun brunette silk, and when she heard the voice of the witch she wound her braids round one of the hooks of the window, and then the hair fell down the side of the tower and the witch climbed up by it._

* * *

"And, now we have a problem." Mal said, pausing his story.

"Why?" The kids asked.

"We don't have a prince... again."

"Why not use Natara's boyfriend?" The annoying young boy from last time mumbled.

"Because I don't have one anymore." Natara said calmly.

"Oh... Oops."

"Anyway, any idea's kids?" Mal cut in.

"You?" Brea whispered.

"Me? Um..."

"Mal," Natara whispered and leaned over. "Just go with it, then we get to leave quicker."

"Got ya." Mal turned back to the children. "Okay, then. I guess it's me."

"Yay!" Brea cheered and giggled.

* * *

_After a couple of years, it came to pass that Mal rode through the forest and came across the tower. He heard a song which was so lovely coming from it that he stood still and listened. This was Natara who in her loneliness passed her time singing. Mal wanted to climb up to her, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. _

_Once when he was standing behind a tree listening to Natara's song, he saw the witch come and heard how she cried,_

_"Natara, Natara, let down your hair."_

_Then Natara let down the braids of her hair, and the witch climbed up to her. _

'_If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I will for once try my fortune,' thought Mal and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,_

_"Natara, Natara, let down your hair."_

_Immediately the hair fell down and the Mal climbed up._

_At first Natara was terribly frightened when a man such as her eyes had never seen, came to her; but Mal began to talk to her quite like a friend and told her that his heart had been so stirred by her singing that it had let him have no rest. Eventually Natara lost her fear, and Mal visited a number of times when the witch was out. Their bond had grown stronger and stronger with each visit. When he asked her if she would take him for her husband - and she saw that he was kind and handsome, she said yes, and laid her hand in his. _

_She said, "I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring a bit of silk with you every time you come and I will weave a ladder with it. When that is ready I will climb down and we shall escape together." _

_They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day. The witch knew nothing of this, until once Natara said in her distraction, _

_"Oh my, you are so much lighter when you climb than Mal." _

_"Ah! You wicked child," cried the witch "What do I hear you say? I thought I had separated you from the entire world but you have deceived me."_

_In her anger she clutched Natara's beautiful hair, seized a pair of scissors and cut it all off. Natara's lovely braids lay on the ground but the witch was not through. She was so angry that she took poor Natara and tied her up, placing her in the closet._

_The witch rushed back to the tower and fastened the braids of hair which she had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when the Mal came and cried,_

_"Natara, Natara, let down your hair,"_

_She let the hair down. Mal climbed to the window, but he did not find his dearest Natara above, but the witch, who gazed at him with a wicked and venomous look. _

_"Aha!" she cried mockingly, "You've come for Natara but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat has got it and will scratch out your eyes as well. Rapunzel is trapped and you will never see her again!" _

_The witch ran at him, going to push him out the window but Mal dodged and the evil witch fell out of the window and down to the ground. Mal couldn't bear to see what had become of her so instead gazed around the room which once held his beloved Natara. _

_Just as he was about to give up and leave, in despair, he heard a light tapping sound coming from the closet. He was hesitant, but decided to investigate. Slowly opening the doors he felt relief and joy fill his heart. Natara looked up at him and he could see her smile through the rag in her mouth. He leant down and freed her. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. _

"_Thank you!" _

_Mal took her by the hand and helped her descend the tower that had been her prison for years. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Natara felt the grass beneath her feet and sunlight on her face. The cold wind blew her chopped hair and whipped her skin. She took in everything, before getting onto Mal's steed and riding off into the distance. They were married in a month and lived-_

* * *

"Happily ever after!" The kids called in unison.

"Yup! Just like always."

"Mal?" Brea asked.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Are you and Natawa going to get married one day?"

"Um... I don't think so Brea."

"Who knows," Natara cut in, and Mal gave her a puzzled look. "Now come on Fallon, take me away on your noble steed."

Natara stood up; smirking and Mal chuckled, joining her. He bowed slightly and swept Natara into his arms. Natara gasped and wrapped her arms around Mal's neck for support.

"Anything you say, you majesty."

He carried her bridal-style out the door, hearing the children laughing and cheering. They all ran to the door to see them off and waved. Mal walked up to his car and set her down gently. They both waved to the children as they got in the car and Mal started the engine.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Mal revved the car a number of times, causing Natara to roll her eyes playfully.

"What? Gotta give the effect." Mal joked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a real knight in shining armour, now drive." Natara playfully retorted.

Mal laughed and started driving away, waving one last time to the children. As he was driving down the road, they noticed it was sunset. Natara smiled and leaned over placing a light kiss upon his cheek. Mal blushed slightly and looked at her wide-eyed. Natara just laughed.

"You know, you're really good with kids. Thanks for coming with me all this time, Mal. It means a lot."

"Thanks, instinct I guess... you know, from my nieces. And it's fine, really. I actually had fun."

"Whoa... seriously? Mal Fallon had _fun? _I am shocked!" Natara said sarcastically.

Mal just rolled his eyes in response and drove her home. As she got out and vanished into her long term hotel, waving as she went, Mal wondered what next week would have in store. Or the week after. He could get used to this, the occasional kiss-of-thanks from Natara. He sat outside her hotel for a little while, lost in his thoughts. He reached up to the place where Natara had kissed his cheek and smiled. Her lips were so soft against his skin.

Then, Mal did something he'd never thought he'd do. He jumped out of his car and ran up the stairs to Natara's hotel room. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for it to open. He heard Natara's sweet voice from the other side.

"Coming!"

Natara unlocked her door and opened it to see Mal standing there, panting.

"Mal? Is everything al-"

She was cut off by Mal's lips meeting hers and his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her close to him. Natara immediately relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips caress hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. After a long moment, Mal pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He placed their foreheads together, smiling. Natara grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.

"I love you."

"Oh Mal... I love you too."

Natara kissed him again, not wanting to let go. Ever since she was a little girl she had always dreamed of a fairy tale ending. And now she had found it, her own little fairy tale. Mal was her prince, her knight in shining armour and she couldn't be happier.

'_I knew it would be a good idea to drag Mal with me there...' _she thought, beaming.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CoD, or any of the stories I have included. _**

**__**-Molly

Copyright.


End file.
